Display modes of liquid crystal display(LCD) products often include a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, and an advanced super dimension switching (ADS) mode, or the like. The ADS mode improves the image quality of LCD display products with thin-film transistors (TFTs). The ADS mode also provides advantages such as high resolution, high light transmission rate, low power consumption, wide viewing angles, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, and little or no push Mura. Thus, LCD display products using ADS mode has become popular.
Currently, curved display technologies have been widely used in televisions with large screens and high-end televisions. LCD has become more popular with the development of three-dimensional (3D) technologies. Users focus more on the display quality of the LCD panels. However, in an LCD panel with horizontal orientation as the initial orientation of the liquid crystal modes, i.e., in an LCD display panel using the ADS or the IPS mode, a top substrate and a bottom substrate of the LCD panels may undergo different bending strains when the LCD panel is being bent. The top substrate often undergoes a compressive strain and the bottom substrate often undergoes a tensile strain. As a result, the optical axes of the two substrates often deviate from each other. Severe light leakage in the edge region of the display panels may be caused by the deviation.
Thus, it its desirable to improve or reduce the light leakage in a curved LCD panel with display modes of horizontal initial liquid crystal orientations.